


One and a half phantoms

by Juun



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Musical References, Post-Love Never Dies, Slow Burn, post-LND
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26624113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juun/pseuds/Juun
Summary: Christine is dead. Raoul and Erik are co-parenting Gustav. And maybe... Falling in love?! Also, very crack.
Relationships: Raoul de Chagny/Erik | Phantom of the Opera
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was kinda weird for me because my irl name is Erik XD

"ERIK!!" Raoul shouted before whispering "I'm gonna kill that phantom…"

"I'm over here! Over here! This way!" Erik teased, throwing his voice in every direction of the mansion the two men shared.

"Not funny! This is about Gustav!" Raoul waited. He knew one only need say the boy's name before Erik would appear, ever protective of "HIS" son. (Which Erik mentioned to Raoul at least 3 times a day, and Raoul always countered it with "where were you for his first ten years of life?")

The mirror, which was, as Raoul suspected it to be- a door to the basement stairs, opened. Smoke unfurled, and there was the drama queen.

"WHAT'S HAPPENED TO MY SON?! MY PRECIOUS PRODIGY?! THE MOON OF MY NIGHT?!"

Raoul rolled his eyes. "He's worse then he was with Christine." Raoul thought, suddenly finding himself longing for Gutav's late mother, Erik's late lover, and Raoul's late wife. He shook it off, though as he returned to the present.

"It's his school." Raoul announced "They think he's getting bullied."

Erik's eyes were fire, and hated that Raoul had only seen towards himself when they were rivals.

"THEY WILL CURSE THE DAY THAT THEY DIDN'T DO…. THE THINGS THEIR MOTHER'S TAUGHT THEM TOOOOOOO!" Erik sang

"Look, we just need to talk to Gustav, he needs advice… not dead classmates."raoul reasoned

Erik opened his mouth, but raoul interrupted

"OR BURNT, SUFFOCATED AND/OR OTHERWISE HARMED CLASSMATES!"

Erik threw his cape and turned around, back to the basement.


	2. Chapter 2

The three of them sat at the dinner table.  
"How was everyone's day?" Raoul prodded.

"I wrote a new piece that i'd love for you to learn, Gustav." Erik gushed

"No, I'm okay. School has been rough. Better to start on my homework."

Erik was shocked. Gustav had never said no to a new piano lesson.

Raoul cut to the chase.

"Are you being bullied?"

"No….I… think I'm the bully." Gustav admitted

"THAT'S MY SON!" Screeched Erik. "Already ahead of the game! I didn't start threatening people until I was years older than you! I better show you how to tie a noose…"

"No. Erik, shut up. Gustav, what happened?"

"Nothing… just… a guy wouldn't stop picking on this girl, I don't know her but I don't like people like that. Anyway, so I told him to leave her alone. He said something about me having two dads. So I said, 'yeah. Double the muscle' and punched him. He got a black eye. I think the girl likes me now? But, regardless… he's scared of me and probably told a teacher. So now, it's my fault."

Raoul looked like he was going to cry with joy.  
"I'm… proud of you. You stood up for the weak."

Erik nodded, and said  
"I'm proud of you as well. You're gonna be the lady's man of the school." He quipped with a thumbs-up.

Later, after Gustav had been in bed Erik got a knock on his bedroom door.

"Come in." Erik said.

Raoul entered.

"I'm very proud of Gustav. I hate to say it… but I appreciate you teaching him to fight. I'm glad he used it wisely."

"Yeah, well… I'm glad you taught him compassion. If it were me, that guy would be worse off than just a black eye. I guess he did that more to prove a point than to kill."

"I hope so. I'll be, going back to my room, then. Sleep well."

"Night." Erik replied

They both fell asleep with a smile, thinking  
"It's a good thing I keep him around."


	3. Chapter 3

Gustav came home a few days later, announcing the girl he "rescued" was named Nadia.  
"when will we meet the viscountess-to-be?" Erik said with a playful punch to Gustav's arm.   
"Hey! " Raoul spat “that's an honored title! He can't just throw it on his first girlfriend!"  
"She's not my girlfriend!" Gustav yelled. "She's nice, but won't leave me alone!"  
"ah," Raoul said "Sounds like Erik"  
"No!" Erik retorted "I'm not ‘Nice!'”  
"Anyway" Raoul continued "tell her you need space.”  
"or," Erik laughed, "I can. . . take care of her. "  
"No. " Gustav sighed "but I see why she got picked on..."  
"Gustav," Raoul patted his surrogate son's shoulder. "No one deserves to be picked on. I understand that she's a bit much, but try to understand. You were like a knight in shining armor to her! She'll let off someday. In the meantime, hang out with your usual friends and Nadia. You don't have to marry her, just be polite. Ask if she wants to hang out with your group, but never mention romance if that isn't what you want."

"Yeah, and don't lead her on for 10 years." Erik said with a sigh, he knew Gustav didn't know what that meant, but that Raoul did.

Raoul sternly replied "don't."


	4. Chapter 4

"Gustav, please go to your room. I need to chat with your father" raoul said, teeth clenched.

Gustav didn't know what they were going to talk about, but he knew it was going to get loud. He pocketed some earbuds and left.

"I can NOT believe you brought HER into this!" Raoul shouted

"AND WHY NOT? She was a tease, yes. But I LOVED HER, TOO! AND… need I remind you who her ONLY child is half of?!" Erik was beyond the point of no return.

"HOW CAN YOU CALL THE WOMAN YOU LOVE A TEASE?! and WHO did she MARRY?! WHO is, as far as legally, GUSTAV'S FATHER?!"

"YOU KNOW WHO DIDN'T CARE ABOUT LEGALITIES? CHRISTINE! After all, her kid is a BASTARD!" Erik said at the top of his lungs before collapsing into a puddle, crying.

"I miss her so much… that kid is all I have, and he's not even really mine as long as he's with you."

Raoul sat Erik up on the couch.

"I miss her, too. I… we loved her. I know, we have different parenting methods, but Gustav's turning out alright." Raoul said sitting beside Erik.

"How do we know? He was so young, it's been 6 years… what if we're making things worse and Christine was his saving grace? What if I really, REALLY screwed him up by getting in the picture."

Raoul patted Erik's back soothingly and chuckled.

" Something funny, Viscount?" Erik snapped

"No, just… imagine you hadn't been there. Imagine if I was all he had. Before you came in, I was always mad at him. Always knowing he wasn't mine, and that Gustav's life was a failure of mine.

But then, you showed up. I found the truth, and.. accepted it. I never could have without you. I would still be an angry, gambling drunk with no interest in what I always knew was another man's child. You threw away the booze, and locked all the money away. And… if it weren't for you… we wouldn't have Gustav. And you know how to REALLY screw a kid up? By telling him you have no idea who his father is, where he is, or even if he's still alive. I really don't like it, but… this life we live. It's all thanks to you.

Erik sat up from the slouching position he was in.  
"Viscount." Erik whispered "guilty is not a good look on you."  
Raoul blushed at that. He saw now the appeal of the ghost. His strong features, and the deformity a sign of how brave he really was. A true survivor, as well as an excellent caretaker. And his voice, when it was soft…

"Raoul?" Erik noticed the gaze, thinking his mask had slid off. He was never far from that gaze if he ever left the mansion. Someone always either wanting him to take off the mask, or someone pointing as it fell off.

Raoul couldn't help himself, without thinking, he gave Erik a quick kiss.

Erik was surprised, but not unhappy.

Raoul suddenly pulled back, running to his room without a word between them.

What. Had. He. Done?


	5. Chapter 5

Raoul in his room the rest of the afternoon. In the evening, Erik yelled 

"Raoul? I'm going to HEB. do you need anything? I'm taking Gustav."

"Go...go ahead. I'm… okay. Thanks." Was what Raoul answered behind the door

And with that, Raoul was left alone, too shocked and embarrassed to be anywhere else. He tried reading to get the incident off his mind, but "frankenstein" was perhaps not the wisest choice, as in this case… Raoul saw himself as the monster.

Before the end of the first 50 pages, Raoul heard the jingling of keys.

"Thanks for letting me hangout at the music store while you got the groceries, dad!"

"It's my pleasure, Gustav. Why don't you go practice your new sheet music in the living room while I put these groceries away?" Was all Erik asked of his son.

"Alright, thanks again!" Gustav said, almost running to the piano, SO excited to learn "carry on my wayward son".

Once Erik finished with the groceries, and Gustav was busy at the piano, Erik climbed the stairs, a parcel under his coat.

"Raoul?" Erik said, not even tapping at the door. "May I have a word?"

"... Though the door?" Raoul nervously asked

"Face to face, if you don't mind?"

Raoul reluctantly opened the door.

"Erik, I just-" raoul stammered.

"Viscount, if I may interrupt? I have a gift for you." Erik revealed the long, thin box.  
Raoul, thinking it was a joke, and something where to fly at his face the second it was opened, braced himself. Only to find… a single, long stem rose.

"Erik… what? You can not possibly have feelings for me." Raoul was nearing tears. This was worse than a joke.

"Viscount… though hidden, I have seldom not had feelings for you. I see why you captured Christine's heart. You are so handsome. Absolutely radiant, and such a noble heart. The thought that you could love someone as hideous and evil as me… THAT'S near impossible."

Raoul was speechless for a bit, before stating  
"You are gorgeous, Erik! you have some of the most strong morels I know! You are gentle, you are forgiving, and you are brave! If someone can't see that, I don't think they deserve a chance with you."

Raoul kissed Erik again. It was much more intimate. And Raoul moaned into it as Erik pushed his tongue into the Viscount's mouth.

"This is how things are meant to be."  
They thought simultaneously.


	6. Chapter 6

When the kiss finally broke, Raoul removed Erik's mask, and looked deeply at the Phantom's eyes. Erik chuckled as they touched foreheads. And, there was music. Gustav's piano. Erik cooed “how should we tell him?”  
The viscount was having a hard time thinking. He was absolutely giddy! He hadn’t felt so whole since… since Christine

“What do you think… she... would think?”  
Erik pondered this as he held Raoul’s hands. Feeling the back of the younger’s hands with his thumbs. He finally spoke.

“I think she’d want us to be happy, the three of us. And to stay close, for Gustav’s sake. As for the two of us together, I think that’s just a bonus.”

Raoul began to cry. Erik held him tightly, petting his honey-colored hair.  
“You’re so right. But I still miss her.” the viscount sobbed

“As do I.” Erik whispered. “We most likely always will. But we can’t stop living our lives, she wouldn’t want us to suffer.”

Erik held Raoul’s face gently in his hands, using thumbs to wipe away the tears.

“Shall we go tell Gustav?” Erik asked, and Raoul nodded.

They walked down stairs holding hands.

Gutav was still plucking when they entered.

“Gustav, your father and I have something to tell you.” Raoul braced himself. Surely, the boy will have questions?

Gustav looked up as he stopped playing. “Yes?” the teen asked, slightly annoyed that he had been asked to stop.

“We… Erik and I… uh. We’re… a couple now.” Raoul stuttered

Gutav shrugged and kept playing.

“Is that all you have to say?” Erik asked, anger rising.

“No, it’s just…” Gustav started playing while speaking “I figured you two would date each other eventually. Honestly, I thought you already were and just wanted to keep it under wraps. I mean, i already tell people I have two dads. Heck, half of my school probably ships you two.”

“So, your okay with it?” Raoul asked

“Sure.” Gustav answered with another shrug.

There was an awkward pause before raoul, still blushing said,

“Well… I should start on dinner. Erik, did you get eggs?”

“Ah, i forgot. Should I go back?” asked the phantom

“No, thats okay, I can get them tomorrow morning” raoul spoke, things continued as they always had

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is gonna be smut! If you're reading this after I post and don't want to read that, skip to chapter 8.


End file.
